Doing a Juliet
by Mantinas
Summary: After all the negative press, Ben starts to feel trapped and seeks-for what's to him-the 'best' way out. Grieving, Kevin reveals to Gwen what he is planning-and had planned since he was eleven-to do upon this occasion. Warning: Suicide and BeVin inside.


Mantineus-This was inspired by Misery Loves Fanfic's story "Romeo and Juliet". I liked the concept that Kevin brought to light in that fic. Hopefully you'll like this.

**Also, I am going to continue "Mr. Levin". I'm actually writing four(maybe more) other Ben 10 stories and maybe a multiple chaptered drabble thing. Yeah, it's a lot, but I know I can write them; I just ask that you all stay patient with me...Or, at the very least, yell at me to stop being lazy and post something.**

Disclaimer-I do not own Ben 10 or any of the other titles, merchandise, etc. I don't even own the plot, because I've read some suicide stories on here, and I can say this has no real difference from them but then again, I am a harsh judge of my own work. ^_^;

**Ifyouseethese,thesearelines**

Ben stared into the cold steel, his sad, green eyes reflecting on the shiny surface that glinted as the light danced around the contours of the blade. If he were in his right mind, he would see this as stupid. There were plenty of other ways to get out of this; going off world to live in space(He'd get lonely and homesick), ignore the jeers and shouts of 'freak'(Been doing that), confide in his friends and family(but that didn't seem to go well. Gwen would say he's over reacting and Kevin would most likely make fun of him and his parents were never easy to reach and Grandpa Max was in the Null Void), but this was the _best _choice.

Lifting the knife with his left hand, he gently lowered it to his wrist and punctured the vein, hissing as pain turned to pleasure as a sea of endorphins rushed to his brain as he slid the blade down through skin and veins, stopping just below the elbow. Beautiful, angry crimson bubbled to the surface. In a daze, he admired his work, feeling as if he was slipping away was slowly creeping up to him as the blood ran over his arm in spider web fashion.

He had trouble with his right due to blood loss and that he was left handed. Having taken off the Ultimatrix earlier, with intense pain that felt like strands of his body were being torn asunder, his wrist was bare for the ordeal he was going to go through, adding more pain to injury. But that didn't matter to Ben at the moment-there was only the end result. The blade jerked and wobbled, but somehow it managed to cut a jagged line down his arm.

He smiled, his eyes fogging with tears. A part of him found the situation beautiful while the other found it pathetically sad. How could he do this? He was a _hero_, not some pathetic weakling. He saved mankind thousands of times in his young life and this is how he was to go?...

He laughs. He was going out like John Constantine, demon slaying sorcerer who goes out with cancer. George Washington from bacteria as well as Jim Hanson. He fought powerful aliens that had annihilated planets far more powerful than his own and survived…And he was to fall by his own hands.

His vision became hazy, his heart pumping faster in vain attempt to pump the dwindling supply of blood throughout his body, making him feel giddy. His lungs try to breathe faster while the urge to stop is creeping up on him, his brain frying.

And after everything, the world went black.

**whereforoughtthoupreciousline**

"_Kevin," _Gwen said through Kevin's cell's receiver. _"I've been trying to reach Ben all day and I haven't gotten a hold of him."_

"He's probably busy, Gwen." Kevin said, leaning gently on his precious Charger, of which he was in the process of tuning it again.

"_I can't find his manna signature anywhere."_

Kevin froze, muscles tensing as his blood literally turned cold. If Gwen couldn't sense Ben's manna than that meant…

'No, maybe…'

"Did you try long-distance?" He asked, masking his anxiety well.

"_Yeah," She said. "Still nothing,"_

'Fuck!' He screamed to himself. Groaning into the phone, he told her he was on his way.

Stopping outside her house, Gwen ran out the door and hopped into the front seat. Both teens seemed on edge as eye contact conveyed all they needed to say. Kevin sped down the road, knowing the route like the back of his hand.

Stopping outside Ben's house, they got out and walk-marched towards the front door. Gwen rang the bell. Receiving no answer, Gwen stopped Kevin from breaking the door down and used her powers to open the door.

"Hello," Gwen said, her voice piercing the silence that seemed to pervade the entire house in a funeral-esq atmosphere. "Ben?"

"Hey, Tennyson!" Kevin shouted, frustrated that a response was not shot back. "Answer us, Benji!"

They headed towards the stairs that led to the hero's bedroom. Silently the door opened and revealed the body, arms and sheets covered in blood, his body so pale and stiff. No note nor any sign that he wanted to stop before it got too bad. Just Ben. Bathing in his own blood.

Gwen broke down sobbing right there in the middle of the floor. Kevin stood there, taking it in. His insides knotted up and the urge to follow Gwen's example was prominent in his mind. But he stopped himself. Turning away from the scene, he started to walk out of the room.

"W…Where…Are you…G…G…Going, Kebin?" She said through her tears.

Kevin stopped in his tracks. Ben's reason was obvious; he couldn't take the fact that people hate him after everything he did for them. But what he was planning would leave questions. And he did not want to do that to a friend; even though he knew this would hurt her. But he made his mind up so many years ago that it seemed so natural.

"Did you ever question what I would have done if I had killed Ben?" He said, noting the slight surprise from Gwen at using his real name.

"Yeah," She sniffled. "You'd continue to live as you were."

"Wrong." He deadpanned, starting to walk again. "I'd have followed him."

"What?" Gwen screamed. "You can't be serious!"

She stood and ran after him, bumping into walls due to her blurry vision. But the Osmosian had already made it towards his car, the engine revving to life as tires squelched against asphalt. Emotionally drained, her brain finally caught up.

All she ever thought and believed about Kevin was a lie. All this time she thought he had a crush on her. But from the beginning, he had eyes for Ben. Then what was she? She was the consolation prize since Ben had Julie…

Sobering up enough, she dialed nine-one-one. The receptionist answered after the first ring. Her voice sounding bored: "Nine-one-one, what's the emergency?"

"This is Gwen Tennyson, I'd like to report a suicide." Her voice sounded so numb it might have passed for calm.

"Where at ma'am?" The receptionist asked, writing down the address as it was given to her.

"Okay, Gwen, someone will be over in a few minutes."

"I'd also like to have you on standby for another one." Gwen let slip, sounding so numbly casual.

"Why?"

"Because a love struck idiot might attempt a Juliet."

"Shouldn't you stop it?" The receptionist asked, sounding truly concerned for once during the call.

"Can't stop something you have no idea where it's going to be done; or if it really will." Gwen said. "And like in the play, you can't stop something like this."

Gwen hung up and five minutes later she heard sirens. Sighing. Leave it to her good luck that she should, once again, do damage control.

So many ways he had planned it. All of it leading to himself doing the same. If one were to ask, he would have said his purpose in life was gone. During that summer Ben had become his everything, his old hideout and all that came with it amounted to nothing when it came to the hatred he had for Ben. A lesson he learned in the Null Void; the line between love and hate is blurred. And from there he came to terms with what Ben was to him.

Ben was the sun and moon. The only reason he still breathed. Such was Ben to him and has remained. Yeah, there was Gwen. He liked her, but only as a friend. Her impact on him was miniscule compared to Ben. Standing in the kitchen he saw the perfect escape. A butcher knife that glistened in the light as if it were happy to be chosen for such a grim ordeal.

Taking the knife he slit his right wrist than his left. Slumping down on the tiled, kitchen floor, the ex-con sighed, a smile gracing his lips as he puts index finger to tile and wrote the name tattooed to his heart in his own blood.

_Ben Tennyson_

"See you soon, Benji." He whispered. "Never to part; we can be together forever."

The world turned black before he saw a light. And in that light he saw a surprised and crying Ben.

"Kevin, what did you do?"

"What I always planned on doing when we were kids, Ben." Kevin said, grabbing onto Ben's arms to make sure he wasn't halucinating. Finding his fingers touching him; feeling him, did he continue in order to clear up the easily read confusion. "It was always meant to happen like this. You go, I go."

"But why?" His tears still streaking down his cheeks.

Kevin wiped the tears away, asking him why he was crying.

"Because I cannot move on." Ben said. "I'm being held back and I don't know why. Now why did you kill yourself?"

"Because, Ben, for the longest time, _you _were-and still are-my everything."

Embracing, neither saw the light, but felt it as it enveloped them in its warmth, taking them where they were meant to be.

**The End.**

**I swear, if any of you kill yourselves after reading this, I will hunt you down in the afterlife, if there is one, and REALLY give you hell! This is merely for entertainment(if even that) and what have you. I'm merely stating this due to the fact that it seems to be the new, cool way of dealing with problems(not why I wrote this). **


End file.
